


Old Eden

by socialexecution



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Crossfaction, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, M/M, Sad Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, feelsbadman, furlough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialexecution/pseuds/socialexecution
Summary: a breath from a time where two independent killers found comfort in each other's arms.





	Old Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song Old Eden by Honeywater while reading this, or before reading to get maximum feels.

It had been over a year since they had last spent furlough together. The BLU Spy had told the RED Sniper that he wouldn't see him anymore, wouldn't spend the lonely nights of furlough with him. But here Spy was, asking Sniper in a flurry of whispers in the middle of battle--

"Spend furlough with me?"

"I will," Sniper had said, and the Spy slid his knife into Sniper's back.

\---

Sniper walked leisurely towards the entrance of a hotel in Teufort, adjusting his shooting glasses a bit and tipping his hat to the woman at the front desk. He didn't acknowledge her any more than that. He wanted to make this look like business-- the environment they were in wasn't the best for their relationship. If it could even be called a relationship anymore.

Sniper retrieved his room key and headed towards his room, which of course was already unlocked. Spy had snuck in, picked the lock, and waited for Sniper inside the room. Of course Spy would.

Sniper locked the door and set his bag down, immediately taking off his hat and shooting glasses, looking at Spy with untainted vision. In turn, Spy peeled off his mask, setting it aside on the bedside table. Sniper felt his heart flutter in his chest and he bounded towards Spy, green eyes burning bright with adoration. " _Remy_!" Sniper gasped, holding his cheeks in his hands.

"Mick," Spy said, almost breathless as he faced his former lover, his emotions tearing through his heart with vengeance. He'd hidden those emotions away for far too long.

Sniper pressed their lips together, tears blooming in his eyes. God, he hadn't cried since the day Spy broke it off. His lips trembled against Spy's, pulling away after a moment, hand on his chest.

Spy ended up doing the same, tears trailing down his cheeks. He pulled Sniper from his stupor, leading him down to sit on the bed. Spy wrapped his arms around him and rubbed down his back gently, fingers trailing. "I love you. I've _missed_ you."

It took a few minutes for Sniper to open his eyes back up and wipe the tears away, and for his breathing to go back to normal. After a few minutes of calm, Sniper responded in a quiet voice, "I love you too. I missed you too."  
Sniper wiped his eyes again and pulled back to look at Spy again. He smiled, pain and love swirling in his green eyes. "But.. I _can't_."

Spy snapped to attention at that, and almost like a dog who had been reprimanded, he seemed to fold into himself and seem smaller. "Sniper, I know-- I know I hurt you. The Administrator was watching our furloughs! I wanted to keep you and myself safe. Maybe that is selfish, yes-- I'm sorry for that. But I was thinking of your safety."

Sniffles were the only thing that filled the room as Sniper gently shook his head, "I know you didn't mean to hurt me, mate. But 'm still hurt. Bein' sorry doesn't change what happened."  
Sniper seemed more distant now. He could feel his _old Eden_ slipping away, his comfort, his love, his safety-- he was letting Spy go, and somehow it hurt more than the first time.

Spy turned his head, shielding his face in the crook of his arm. Hot tears stung his eyes, and the only thing he could think to do was cloak and run as fast as he could.

Sniper saw Spy get up, cloak, and then open the door. The sound of his pounding footsteps echoed down the hallway. Sniper sat still in the bed, his breath quiet and steady, but his mind raging, wondering why he let the love of his life run down the hall, away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Comments appreciated. Much love! <3


End file.
